fitzphieismfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes by Fitzphie
Fitzphie Quotes * “I've liked you since the day I met you.” Sophie Foster, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Flashback * “I want it to be you.”- Fitz Vacker, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Flashback * “Fitz pulled her forward, and the warm tingling in her hand shot through her body--like a million feathers swelling underneath her skin, tickling her from the inside out.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * “Sophie froze. * “My name’s Fitz,” he added, stepping closer still. Fitz? What kind of name was Fitz?” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * “She’d spent forever trying to find him something personal, settling on a miniature Albertosaurus covered in deep violet feathers. She knew it was silly, but it reminded her of the day they met, and in the card she thanked him for showing her what dinosaurs really looked like.”― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities * “I hope you don’t mind having Fitz in there with you.” “No, I like Fitz—I mean, I don’t like him—we’re friends, not anything . . . It’s fine,” she finished, feeling her face burn.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “What did I tell you two about secret Telepath conversations?” Keefe asked as he shoved his way between them. “Unless you’re talking about me, keep it out loud.” Fitz laughed. “Keefe just wishes he could swap secret messages with you.” “Please, I don’t need your little mind tricks. I can feel Foster’s secrets”—he fanned the air around her—“and I feel some pretty intense emotions right now.” “Probably because I’m wondering if I should strangle you or beat you with my shoe!” “The shoe would be funnier,” Fitz jumped in” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “''Craaaaaaaaaack!'' Before she could even scream, Fitz shouted, “I got her!” and two arms wrapped around her waist. The momentum from his jump pushed them sideways and somehow he managed to flip them before they crashed, sending them tumbling across the soft grass.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “Vika glared at him for a second, then shoved Sophie back, sending her tumbling into Fitz’s arms. “You okay?” he asked, flashing his movie-star-worthy smile as he steadied her. She was fairly certain her face was on fire as she pulled away and mumbled, “Yeah. Thanks.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile * “Fitz yawned, and she patted Mr. Snuggles on the head as she stood to leave. He mumbled something, the words too sleepy to be coherent. But Sophie could've sworn he'd said, "Miss you.” ― Shannon Messenger, Neverseen * "I’ll always remember that you found me and brought me to the Lost Cities and showed me where I really belong. And that you came when I called for help and saved me from fading away. And that you left everything behind to go with me when I joined the Black Swan. Need me to keep going? Because I can.” His smile really was a beautiful thing. Sophie Foster and Shannon Messenger, Flashback * "What if I want you to wake up because I miss you?" Sophie Foster, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Flashback * ''"He waited for her to meet his eyes, and when she did, he gave her the sweetest smile she’d ever seen. “By theway,” he murmured, pressing Mr. Snuggles against his heart. “I missed you too.” ''Fitz Vacker, Keeper of the Lost Cities, Flashback